Flyzen
by Jayneak47
Summary: One shot. Basically what me and Penguinwobble get up too in form time at school. Our imaginations run rampant. :) Just read. Hint: Its about Flies ;) Not my best work though I admit, not a very huimourus person. BUT READ ANYWAY!


**One shot originally thought of by Penguinwobble. It happened in form, and this is what could have happened... (tried to make it as cheesy as possible :)  
**

"Dumb flies!" Penguinwobble complained after killing another one with a book.

"I think their here for revenge after we killed the first fly." Jayneak47 said stalking a fly with a book. SLAM!

"You know what would be really cool?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering. What if fly Rukia and fly Ichigo, the fly shinigamis came to do _Konso _on the recently deceased fly's soul."

This led to a shared Orihime fantasy by Penguinwobble and Jayneak47.

* * *

The fantasy scene floats into the air where we see a fly with a black bob cut yelling at a ginger haired fly. What they were yelling about could be just about anything.

"Fleachigo you idiot, being a shinigami is more important." BONK! She punched him in the face with a mysteriously gloved hand and he seemed to jump out of his body. "Now go and destroy that hollow!" Fleachigo used his zanpakto and flew up, splitting the spider hollow in half. Reasserting himself into his body he started to agngrily fly away. "Hey!"

"What Flukia?"

"Why are you so distracted recently?"

"Well, it's not like Flyzen didn't get away or anything and is practically sitting on a throne wherever he is while we 'go back to normal'. What's the point of all this crap, we need to find out where he- What are you doing?" Flukia was busy scribbling in a notebook and then she showed it too him. Her drawings were drawn in great detail looking like wierd rabbit things. FACEPALM.

"The Fly Soul Society has already figured out that Flysen is in a part of the soul society that we can't get too." she points at the first bunny and the arrow in the center. We can't get there because their is a force stopping us, like the force to keep people out of the soul society who shouldn't be there." she kept talking but Fleachigo wasn't listening at all. 'Might as well go ask Flesuke. he made his way to the tiny shop. Flukia sill hadn't noticed Fleachigo dissapearing so she stayed in her spot talking to herself.

The little shop was always wierd to walk into because there was no one around all the time and Fly Kone thought it was his responsibilty to look after it.

"Ichigo! Where's Flukia?! Nevermind, Florihime is here!" Fleachigo opened the door and saw Florihime looking at assortments os vegetables Flesuke kept in stock.

"Florihime?" She looked up, her wings beating really fast. A habit of hers was that her long ginger hair would always get stuck in her wings.

"Hi Fleachigo, I was just looking for you." she smiled and gave him that cute look. "Floruichi told me to meet her here."

"Oh, really. Well, any reason why?" she gave that cute thinking look of hers and she scrunched up her face in thought.

"She said she wanted to train with me, says you can't protect me all the time." her face went all apologetic. "Not that I don't like that you save me all the time, it's great. But then you may not want to all the time. I'm such a bother with the little power I have." she started laughing and Fleachigo couldn't help but smile too.

"Fleachigo!" Flukia finally ran in and punched Fleachigo in the face. He fall out of his body again.

"Goddamit Flukia!"

"We have no time for that, those school kids are killing flys every 5 minutes. They each keep turning into hollows. We need to go!"

All three of them, leaving Kone to tell Floruichi they had left, ran for the desk in the human world of the living and got ready to fight all the readily created Hollows.

"Why are there so many all of a sudden. Couldn't be the kids fault, they couldn't cut the chains so..."

"Fleachigo! Flukia! Look!" They looked the direction Florihime was pointing and saw...Flyzen!

"You bastard, what's all this for!" he only laughed and dissapeared. That only left the three to kill the fly Hollows dropping with every BASH made by the kids.

Fleachigo took the 5 to the right, Flukia took 5 to the left, and Florohime was overwhelmed by 10 at one time.

"_Koten Zisshun!_" is all that can be heard by Florihime as Fleachigo face off to their own Hollows. As Flukia and Fleachigo take down 2.5 of their hollows they hear a scream from...

"Florihime!"

"Roar _Zabimaru!_" Florihime sees red hair and 2 of the Hollows around her dissapear. "You alright Florihime?" she turns and sees Flenji fighting off the rest of her Hollows.

"I'm fine." he nods and goes back to fighting. Florihime sees Fleachigo in trouble and runs in his direction. "Fleachigo!" she trips and somethings lands above her.

**It's Fly King Fisher...**

* * *

**Yea well, thats what we get upto in form time. We have crazy imaginations :)  
**


End file.
